The present invention relates to systems, methods and tools for facilitating group collaborations.
Technology-assisted group collaborations are now commonplace: many types of tools have been created to support and to expand upon the scope of what can be accomplished between geographically dispersed participants. Some of these tools include, for example, Internet Relay Chat (IRC), message boards, online polls, and collaborative document creation and review. While these tools may represent advances over what existed before, they may nevertheless exhibit certain limitations when used in collaborative efforts involving a large number of people. Improved systems, methods and tools for facilitating group collaborations are needed.